


Ceremonious

by Fulgurian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor NSFW, Morning Cuddles, alternate ending SS VW, king rodrigue, past lambrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulgurian/pseuds/Fulgurian
Summary: At first, something like hope and love were things he believed he didn’t deserve. If he were honest, he still didn’t think he really did, but he dare not mention that to the slumbering woman in his bed, still fast asleep. Byleth knew all of his inner turmoils almost as well as her own by now, waking her up on their few nights together in the beginning of their courtship with terrors that shook him to near screaming in his sleep. Now those terrors were quiet, her warmth next to him lulling him into the closest thing to peaceful sleep he had in a decade.-- FE3H Rarepair Secret Santa!!! Merry Christmas Bia!!! <3
Relationships: Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Rarepair Port Secret Santa





	Ceremonious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiaPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/gifts).



Rodrigue’s fingers ran along the pointed ends of the crown, thumb running over the large blue gems. It was the same deep blue that he could get lost in, just like the oceans in the south; the same as Lambert’s eyes. _This was not his crown to hold_ , a thought that made him want to push hard into the points until he stained its carefully polished metal with his blood. 

The amount of blood he’d spilled and sacrificed for those who wore it, it seemed only fitting that his own crowning would be stained with it as well. Lambert was long gone, and that was something that he’d come to terms with finally… But there was the sick sense of failure that ate him in his sleep and in his waking nightmares as well. 

There was never a moment in his life that he believed he would be having his own coronation. His purpose in life was to serve as the king’s right hand, not to be the king. Never did he desire this for himself; he was content with serving as his king’s adviser and seeing to his own territory, tasks he hadn’t considered himself fully fit for in the first place. Especially after losing his first son… Now, he appreciated the quiet moments in his life when he had them. Even when his mind wasn’t quiet, at least… he could have something, some lone solace. 

But now, even with this new found peace after the war’s end, he found very little of it. 

Dimitri was gone. Died spiraling down what he had thought was his path. Every day Rodrigue would have to wake up, look at this crown that took all of its wearers… and think about what he failed to do, the promises he had broken, time and time again. Though he supposed he should be honored to be trusted with the mantle of the kingdom that consumed so many of its lords, it was hard to find any gratitude for it, instead silently praying at times that it consumed him too, beneath his grim resolve to do all he can for his kingdom and in honor of its dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his initial expectation, he believed that those prayers would be more frequent than the reality of them, these days. At first, something like hope and love were things he believed he didn’t deserve. If he were honest, he still didn’t think he really did, but he dare not mention that to the slumbering woman in his bed, still fast asleep. Byleth knew all of his inner turmoils almost as well as her own by now, waking her up on their few nights together in the beginning of their courtship with terrors that shook him to near screaming in his sleep. Now those terrors were quiet, her warmth next to him lulling him into the closest thing to peaceful sleep he had in a decade. 

Setting the crown back down, he was happy to depart from it and the memories that it held, walking towards the bed with slow, careful steps. His descent to being seated beside her was slow too, admiring how calm she looks like this. There was still nothing ordinary about her, even when those fiery eyes were closed, mint hair shaping her face in a mess from her tossing and turning in bed. Clearly he was not quiet enough though, his presence causing her to grumble softly and begin to flutter her eyes open and clearly in no hurry, and he was alright with that. 

“Rise and shine, darling.” His voice was barely above a whisper, hand reaching out to caress her bare shoulder with the tips of his fingers, skin softer than one would expect after a lifetime of hard won battles and struggles. 

Looking out the window, the sun was higher in the sky than it normally is when she wakes. It made Byleth meet his gaze with a hint of confusion, eyes narrowed against the rays peeking in through the curtains. “You had me sleep in?” It sounded almost accusatory, as though he shouldn't have… and that made him laugh a bit under his breath, giving her a gentle smile.

“You looked so at peace… and it’s to be a long day.” Even after the ceremony, he is positive that there would be a party after; and even prior to that, he had to make sure that Felix would actually be attending… Even though their relationship has been on the mend over the last many months since Dimitri’s passing and far too many awkward talks, he is unsure how much trust he truly has in him to be on time. 

Byleth was stirring, yawning with a long stretch and rolling over to look at him. Drowsiness still hung in her eyes, but though she didn’t smile, it was very clear from the way her eyes shown in the morning light that there was happiness there. “So it will be,” She paused, almost smirking at him. “My king.”

Leaning down, he ever so gently placed his lips to her forehead, chaste and fond in his affections for Byleth, despite the way his eyes rolled at her clear prodding. “Please, don’t call me as such in private… It’s just us here.” Something about his words made her smile more wholly, it didn’t fill her face but it was clear in her tired eyes that she was satisfied with his response.

“It’s just us…” She repeated to him, leaning into his touch for a moment. Sitting up, she moved forward to tilt her head and rest her forehead against Rodrigue’s. Their silence was comfortable, not needing to use their words at all times and he was comfortable with that, happy with it. 

It was these quiet moments, realizing that Byleth was his and loved him equally, that made him realize he was allowed to be happy once again in life. If only to bring this woman happiness, he would find his own and give her the life and country, home, that she deserved. She who gave him new purpose… devoting his life to her in return is the least that he could do. 

“When this is all over, we should consider our future together.” He spoke with confidence, knowing that he wanted to make Byleth his wife. From the moment he met her many years ago when they had to deal with Miklan, he knew that she was someone special… Though, he never expected that the feeling he had towards her would be returned, let alone that they would blossom into this bright and beautiful love they now shared. 

After Lambert, he didn’t think it was something he could even fathom feeling again… And now she was everything to him. Byleth and his son were all that kept him going, kept him optimistic and motivated to see the kingdom restored to glory. 

Sitting up, she took Rodrigue’s hand in her own, raising it to her lips. Her kisses were soft and feather like against his skin, reverent in her admiration in such a little gesture. “I would like that very much.” She was always earnest with her words, not always one for being long winded but always very honest, and it settled his nerves to always know where he stood with her. Rodrigue wasn’t sure exactly how much time they had before ceremonies and festivities began, but since the war had ended time felt like something they had so very little of… And he wanted to take advantage of every moment that he could steal away with his beloved. 

Resting his free hand against the archbishop’s cheek, his thumb lightly caressed over her skin, taking a brief moment to just look at her in awe of everything that she is before closing that distance and pressing their lips together. Partially in due to her sleepiness, the kiss was slow and a little lazy, lips soft and slow, just enjoying the closeness and being together. 

But that mellow pace was short lived, the kiss serving as Byleth’s personal caffeine, energizing her and waking her up more than coffee or tea could. Wrapping her arms around Rodrigue’s shoulders, she pulled him closer to her and fully on the bed, rather than sitting on the edge of it. Her force caused him to stumble down over the top of her, chuckling under his breath at just how clumsy he still felt with all of this. 

Her kisses became more needy, biting on his lower lips and taking charge of their movements. Rodrigue could never deny that her control and insistence when it came to anything physical and otherwise in their relationship was terribly attractive, her dominance always causing his body heat to begin to pool between his legs when she grew demanding. Continuing to guide him where she wanted him, she took him by the wrist and pulled his hand to her chest, which was not-so-modestly covered by only the thin white fabric of her night gown. 

“Someone is feeling quite naughty this morning.” He teased her fondly with a smile, brushing against her lips with every quiet word spoken. This didn’t stop him from seizing the opportunity presented before him either, taking her chest in his hand and giving her a gentle squeeze, rubbing his thumb over her to tease her, ever so gently. Hungry for it, she leaned into his touch, all too clear that she wanted more than the gentle touches that he’s giving her. “And so impatient.” 

“You’ll be too tired later.” It felt somehow like she was calling him out... knowing full well that the day would be far too busy for him to feel like doing something as rigorous as what she wanted from him before bed, late in the evening when they’re finally able to retire to their rooms. Still, it does sting a little, being much older than her; he can’t help the instinctive assumption it’s a jab at his old age when he himself is constantly referring to himself as an old man. 

“... You’re probably right.” He’s admitting defeat, and if she felt like playful bickering she would say that she was always right, but she had much bigger priorities. Laying back down, she pulled him into her body further, raising her knee between his legs and cruelly rubbing her thigh against him. It elicited a low groan from him, aroused and mildly embarrassed by how easy he is for her to read. 

It was all too easy to get lost in kissing Byleth… Touching her and just being with her. Everything had it’s own lethargic pace, the sleepiness from morning not quite having worn off, but it was lovely like that… Getting to enjoy her and explore up and down her body with his hands. Breaking the kiss, she ducked her head and licked against the skin of Rodrigue’s neck, causing him to shiver again and continue to curse himself with how quick he is to fall for her wiles. “No marks, dear….” It’s said in a bit of a chastising tone, which just made her more determined to undermine him.

Dragging her teeth over his skin, Byleth hummed over his pulse. “You wear a high collar. No one will see.” He didn’t need to give her permission or verbally relent to her demands when she knows him so well, humming in response instead as she sucks against his pale skin. It made his grip against her tighten, swallowing down a moan. Before he can moan out her name or before a bruise can really take on his pale skin, there’s a loud, insistent knocking at the door which causes Byleth to shove Rodrigue off of her and practically off the bed entirely.

“Quit being disgusting and hurry up. Everyone is waiting on you two.” With an ‘ugh’ and groan, Felix didn’t need to announce himself for it to be abundantly obvious that it was him. It did work to scare Rodrigue half to death and put a stop to anything that Byleth was hoping she would get. 

Laughing awkwardly and embarrassed, feeling caught like a teenager, he cleared his throat before speaking loud enough for his son on the other side of the door to hear him. “Yes, just one minute.” Looking back at the not-so put together woman in his bed, she was pouting, displeased with the outcome of their morning rendezvous that never was. “I’ll meet you at the table? I’ll distract everyone and give you some time to get ready.” 

“That’s fine.” Grabbing Rodrigue by his collar, she kissed him hard one more time for good measure. “You better not be too tired later on, though… You owe me.” 

With a smile, he kissed her forehead, accepting that he was in for one very long day and an even longer evening… Though only the former seemed like work and he was hoping that part would go by quickly. “Whatever you say, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to the FE3H Rarepair server for constantly enabling us.


End file.
